¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?
by Immodest
Summary: Podía afirmar con toda lógica que lo ocurrido era venganza del Fullbring. Y su grito interno al mirar a los ojos de ella, a él, ahora callaba. Sabiendo después de todo que su primer amor en verdad amaba a ese hombre. Lo único que quedaba ahora era preguntarse por qué se había enamorado de ella, si nunca podría estar a su lado. *SongFic* HitsuKarin, YukioxKarin


Video: [http/ / : w w w. / watch?v = DjxMKaO3T-o ] (¡Quiten espacios!)

**Advertencias:** ¿OoC, Leve U/A, spoiler? U.U Soy pésima describiendo advertencias.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es pertenencia y propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama u.u, y la canción es propiedad de su… dueño. Perdón, no recuerdo el nombre. XD

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**..–ιι•{( ¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti? )}•ιι–..**_

Lo siente. La melodía suave del piano, el cual sabe, está, tras el cristal colorido sobre el que apoya espalda. Entonces se pregunta ¿Qué hace apoyado sobre la ventana de esa iglesia en mundo humano? ¿O qué hace también, en un Gigai, vestido de manera humana formal? Las preguntas se responden en ese instante; el reiatsu de su teniente se activa a modo de defensa en caso de precaución, cuando él nota el leve desplazamiento… de ella.

"―_Toushiro…_

―_¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?_

―_Yo… Yo voy… Voy a casarme"_

Sus palabras seis meses antes a ese momento, en ese instante fue como si la capa de hielo que cubría su cuerpo por fin se desvaneciera, dejando a un indefenso joven ahora con sinestesia, la capacidad de sentir cosas las cuales nunca antes había sentido.

Indignación, al irse sin preguntar más pues partió esa misma tarde a la Soul Society quedándose con las dudas.

**.**_**: ¿Por qué… terminé enamorándome de ti?**_

_**Y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, sigo pensando que deberías estar junto a mí. :.**_

"_Va a casarse"_Trató de grabar en su mente mientras escribía informes en su oficina.

_**.: **__**Pero esta vez has seguido un camino distinto.**_

_**¿Por qué… terminé enamorándome de ti?**_

_**¿Por qué no fui capaz de decírtelo?**_

_**Si cada día y cada noche los sentimientos crecían, tanto, que las palabras comenzaban a desbordarse.**_

_**Sin embargo he comprendido… que jamás llegarán a alcanzarte. ::.**_

¿Con quién? No lo preguntó. ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla por la noticia. No la conocía de toda la vida, y no era su asunto, no debía preguntarle ni ella habérselo dicho.

Aunque darle esa información podría significar algo más que el trato de cortesía adquirida de los años de convivencia que formaron ambos debido a las misiones, luego de que fueran devueltos los poderes a su hermano Ichigo, cuando fue alojándose en casa Kurosaki de cuando en cuando.

Ella rozaba entonces los quince años. Cada vez que tenía misión y pasaba su tiempo en casa Kurosaki, por alguna razón y de alguna manera, terminaba platicando con ella. Podían quedarse hablando por horas, de todo o nada a la vez, de sus pasados, de sus pesares, de cosas importantes como el sentido de la vida o de cosas monótonas como lo que les gustaba de comer. Así fue durante tres años.

_**.: Desde el día en que te conocí;**_

_**Cuando sentí como si ya nos conociéramos,**_

_**Tanto que era normal vernos siempre juntos :.**_

"¿Con quién va a casarse?"

_**.: Pero esta vez tú has seguido un camino distinto. :.**_

Eso fue respondido ante sus ojos en el momento en que puso un pie en terreno santo. En esa instancia la furia corrió viva en sus venas: Hans Vorarlberna Yukio. El Fullbring al que venció se hallaba con las vestimentas de novio.

Su primera acción fue acercarse al hombre vestido de un color cielo, algo que estaba en contraste con la ropa obscura que él utilizaba, hasta lograr tomarlo de la camisa y estrellarle la espalda de manera violenta en un árbol cercano.

Y no mentía al decir que sacaría su espada y le cortaría la cabeza, incluso el rubio hombre preparó su antigua consola en caso de que pasara, hasta que la vice capitana de la décima división apareció a parar todo. Se dio la vuelta e intentó calmarse al ver la mirada de consternación de su teniente, por ese acto Ichigo le prohibió adentrarse en la iglesia.

"_Maldición"_Un largo auto blanco paró con suma suavidad en la gran puerta, dejándole impactado al ver que salía de él.

_**.: ¿Por qué… terminé enamorándome de ti? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decírtelo?**_

_**Si cada día y cada noche los sentimientos crecían, tanto, que las palabras comenzaban a desbordarse. Sin embargo he comprendido… que jamás llegarán a alcanzarte. :.**_

Rememorando tiempos atrás, siete años para ser más precisos, en los que él iba de misión en misión estando en mundo humano.

La primera vez que metió un pie en casa Kurosaki por pedido del hijo mayor de la familia, en verdad la tercera vez que estaba allí.

Desarregló el cabello de su Gigai con molestia al ser acallado por Ichigo, -en su explicación sobre las órdenes que tenían,- el cual no planeaba que alguien en su casa se enterase.

Al entrar fueron recibidos con una alegre chica de castaños cabellos en adorables coletas; minutos más tarde un grito de suma sorpresa salió de Ichigo al ver en el sofá de su casa a su otra hermana y alguien que ambos conocían muy bien.

El seño del shinigami sustituto se frunció aún más de lo que estaba, mientras buscaba su insignia y él su Soul Candy; ambos no esperaban que de repente Karin se pusiera de pie extendiendo las manos a los lados para cubrir el cuerpo del joven Fullbring con el suyo.

La interrogación siguió a la acción, entonces ella contestó "Yukio está herido…"

Hasta allí nadie se percató de las marcas en las extremidades descubiertas del chico, siquiera él que fue incapaz de hablarles debido a su orgullo.

Fue como un pacto silencioso, acordando hallar al responsable.

También había sido como un pacto para Karin quien no dudó en confiar en su nuevo amigo; algo que él no comprendía.

_**.: ¿Por qué… terminé enamorándome de ti?**_

_**¿Por qué no puede volver el tiempo atrás?**_

_**(No, jamás volverá)**_

_**¿Por qué no fui capaz de decírtelo? Y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, sigo pensando que deberías estar junto a mí, sólo a mi lado.**_

_**(Pero no lo estás) :.**_

"Hans Vorarlberna" Lo hacía. O al menos debía hacerlo. Pues podía afirmarlo, en su mente, en esos momentos. Y no era poco, dar una calada más al pensamiento, para encontrar que si él tenía razón todo era sólo algo ruin. Algo planeado de ese Fullbring, para tomarle la venganza que seguramente aún tenía viva en su contra, por alguna razón.

Mas la lógica iba también en su contra esa vez. Los deseos de adentrarse en la iglesia estaban, fueron llevándolo hacia la puerta donde se detuvo cuando un reticente Ichigo le fulminó con la mirada formulándole una clara pregunta, _qué era lo que iba a hacer._

_Quiero detenerlo… a Hans Vorarlberna, él solo…_Ególatra, y con complejo de grandeza absoluto, ese sujeto que demostró sentirse dios; jamás comprendería porqué ella confiaba en él. Sin embargo lo que pensara a ella le daba igual, tal vez porque jamás se lo dijo.

Y al sentir la necesidad acerca sus pasos a la puerta de la entrada, donde los invitados abundan y varían, desde Fullbring, hasta shinigamis o Arrancar como la pequeña de cabellos verdes y estigma en la nariz.

_**.: ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decírtelo?**_

_**Si cada día y noche los sentimientos crecían, tanto, que las palabras comenzaban a desbordarse. Sin embargo he comprendido que jamás llegarán a alcanzarte. :.**_

Teme entonces alzar la vista, como jamás le ha temido a algo, aún así lo hace. Y sus turquesas ojos ven la el lateral de aquella joven mujer. Bella, y de rostro impecable con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. El vestido que trae, blanco, no sabe si será el representante de su castidad o si aún la posee, más al ver cómo dirige la mirada hacia los verdes ojos de su futuro esposo -con una timidez la cual nunca presenció- nota que parece cierto; se alegra de que ese sujeto no se haya propasado de manos con ella hasta ahora, porque así al menos se sentirá aliviado de que se tome su tiempo si lo desea.

_**.: Durante este día, que tiene un significado tan especial para ti.**_

_**De pie a dios, recibiendo bendiciones de todos,**_

_**y no soy yo quien te acompaña, ni ve tu bello rostro al besarlo.**_

…_**¿Cómo se supone que olvide esto? :.**_

Los deseos de gritar, que se trata todo de una farsa, vuelven al oír la pregunta de aquel sacerdote. El escuchar la voz de Hans Vorarlberna asentir, con orgullo y alegría, demasiado viniendo de él. Luego el anciano hombre mira a la doncella, y le realiza la misma pregunta.

Los puños dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones se cierran aún más._Karin…_

Pero se da cuenta de que es tarde para realizar algo, fue tarde cuando oyó salir de los labios de ella un "acepto". Cuando vio el brillo de su mirada y oyó la frase sin titubeo, sin duda.

En otro tiempo hubiese hecho algo brusco con obstinación, ahora simplemente entra en cuenta de que su necesidad es inútil. Que si no fue capaz de hacer nada, el motivo fue suyo y ella no era culpable de otra cosa que de ser feliz, como se lo merecía.

_Maldito Fullbring…_ La suave sonrisa en sus labios, con algo de amargura, eran testigos cruciales del dictamen de su corazón. _Sólo quiero que la cuides bien a tu modo… Yo lo haré al mío._

_**.: De todos modos, aún si no puedo estar junto a ti,**_

_**Ofreceré una oración, en donde juraré protegerte**_

_**(No importa cuánto me duela, o lo mal que me sienta)**_

…_**Deseo que tú seas feliz por siempre. :.**_

Cuando oye el sonido de los aplausos tras un suave beso de los ahora esposos se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse; no como llegó, con furia y melancolía bañadas en recuerdos, sino con la alegría de saber que la ha dejado ir en buenas manos.

Sí. Ya no se preguntará porqué tuvo que enamorarse de ella si no puede estar a su lado.

Él deseará que Kurosaki Karin, la mujer a la que ama, sea feliz por siempre.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La letra de la canción del video está mejor pero yo no la tenía, esta la copié de un video borroso u.u perdón si es distinta. Espero que les haya gustado : D Desde hace tiempo quería hacer esto ¿Además quién mejor que Yukio para quitarle a Hitsugaya algo? XD**

**¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR! TToTT xD T.T**


End file.
